Me and My Joey
by Mrs.WalkerCrissRichter
Summary: Mel is just your average california struggling musician, that is until she runs into a certain starkid at starbucks.
1. Chapter 1

Me and My Joey

Chapter One:

I walked down the street headphones in my ears blasting some Greenday as I walked into starbucks. When I finally made it to the the front to order I pulled out one earphone and ordered a chocolate cookie crumble. I left the earphone out and walked over near where they give u ur coffee. As I stood there a drum solo came in the song I was listening to. I didn't care so I was full on pretending to be on the drums. It was just about over when I heard someone say

"nice moves." I jumped and spun around nearly knocking into the guy.

"sorry did I scare u?" he asked. Well obviously. I was in my own little zone and you just came up on me.

That's what I wanted to say but instead I said "did Dobby mean to kill?" smiling to myself. I was such a nerd.

Surprisingly the guy responded with "no...only mane or siriusly injure." Th

Then I actually looked at the guy. lHe was gorgeous. He had Milk chocolate eyes, his hair was such a wonderful brown. Everything about him was perfect. He smiled devilishly obviously proud of himself for getting my attention. Right then I heard my name being called to get my coffee. I walked over and picked it up then I turned around and the same guy was directly behind me. I almost spilled my coffee on him.

I almost got angry until I heard another name called "Joey." he smiled and leaned over me to get his coffee. I looked, he had the same thing I did. Good taste. Then he walked over to a table and sat down. He waved me over. Should I go and sit down or should I get the hell out. He could b a serial killer. But he quoted Harry Potter. He can't be an awful person. I took the chance and walked to the table.

I stood next to the table.

"come on sit down. I don't bite." Joey said in his silky smooth voice.

I smirked and said "ok. But before i do.i want to make this clear that this is NOT a date. Ok?" he nodded and i sat down.

"so. I never caught ur name." he said.

"Melody."

"pretty name. It suits u."

I smiled and looked at the table.

"anyone ever call u Mel?" he asked.

"ya...my boyfriend did."

joey's smile fell off his face. All the excitement drained. He took a sip of his drink.

"did?" he asked. Not as chipper as before.

"ya. We broke up. Two days ago." I said spinning the straw with my finger.

"oh. That's great." he said smiling again. My head shot up.

"i mean...that's. Sad. I'm sorry..." I giggled like an idiot. Then covered my mouth. Shit.

"no it's cute." he said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shit now he was making me blush. Who even was this guy?

"so...no one else calls or called u Mel?"

"nope."

"would it be awkward then if I called u Mel?"

YES. of course it would be. Did he think we were going to see eachother again after this? I thought this was just some one time thing. Although he was gorgeous.

"nope." I said. Damn it. Why did I say that. Stupid. Joey. For being so attractive.

"is that all u can say?" he chuckled. I smiled.

"nope." and we both laughed.

He ran his fingers through his beautiful luscious hair while he laughed. Omg. Was he trying to kill me? Then he leaned forward and put his chin in his hands with his elbows on the table.

"so tell me about ur self." he said smiling. No. I wasn't going to tell him anything.

"well..." he said smiling his eyes wide. Shit. How could I say no to that.

"well my name is Melody. I'm a struggling actor and musician trying to make my mark on the world. I can't dance to save my life. I love Harry Potter. Favorite movie is national treasure. Love Disney. Music I like Greenday and Blink-182 and the JoBros."

he laughed.

"what?" i asked.

"u go from like the two best punk bands to the Jonas Brothers."

I laughed to.

"what? They're hot." he gave me a funny look

"even Kevin?" he asked. I laughed.

"oh no way." we laughed together. This Joey guy was funny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"oh and I live here in lovely California." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"alright. Now u know all about me. Ur turn." I said taking another sip of my drink.

"me?"

"yes u sir, step right up." I said in an announcer voice. He laughed and I giggled.

"do tell me Joey what's ur full name?" I said pretending to hold a mic to his ace.

"Joseph Michael Richter." even his name was hot.

"so mr. Richter tell me about ur self." I smiled at him posing the same way he did when he asked me. He ran his fingers through his hair again. His smile was amazing. They way his face scrunched up when he laughed. He was adorable.

"well my name is Joey I am also an actor. I'm a loyal member of team starkid... "

what was that? I guess he could see the confused look on my face.

"...it's a theatre company based out of Chicago. We started back in college." I smiled in approval.

"uhhh let's see I live here in California with my room mate Darren Criss."

Darren Criss I had heard that name before...

" I also love Harry Potter. Blink-182 is my favorite band. My favorite color is green." he smiled to himself. "and I'm not gna lie I like Miley Cyrus." I burst out laughing.

"and u said I was weird!"

"what she has good music."

"well so do Jonas Brothers."

"but they-"

"don't be dissing my JoBros." I said giving him the rat eye. He laughed then I joined in. I think I like this kid.

Then my phone rang. I pulled it out of my bag and saw it was Suzi.

"hello?" I said

"Maddie! Omg come quick!" "why? What's wrong!?" "just come to the !"

"ok I'm on my way." I hung up and started getting up.

"your leaving?" Joey asked worried.

"ya sorry my roommate called said there was some emergency. Sorry I have to go."

"oh " I stood up and put my bag on my shoulder and grabbed my drink.

"bye Joey thanks it was nice meeting u!" I said as I practically ran out to my car. A turquoise convertible bug. I threw my bag in the passenger seat and drove off to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Joey's P.O.V.~

I was waiting for my chocolate cookie crumble at starbucks when a Girl rocking out to her iPod caught my attention. At first it was just the fact that she didn't care who was around she was just doing what she wanted. She started pretending to play the drums. Then I caught a glance of her face. She was beautiful. Her hazel eyes were a golden honey color. Her bangs covered her forehead and ended just below the eyebrows. I had to talk to her.

I walked up behind her and said "nice moves." she practically hit me when she spun around, I laughed.

"I'm sorry did I scare u?" I asked. Of course I scared her. Her eyebrows furrowed together. Then a grin spread across her face.

Then she said "did Dobby mean to kill?" it was most likely to scare me off. She didn't expect my answer.

"no. He only meant to mane or siriusly injure."

she got a surprised look on her face and she was about to say something when the name Melody was called and she turned around and walked up to get her coffee. I followed her and stood behind her as she got it. Then when she turned around she almost ran into me. She just stood there staring into my eyes. Then my name was called. I leaned over her still smiling and got my coffee. I looked at her coffee it was the same as mine. Chocolate cookie crumble. She had a sweet tooth. Just like me. I walked away and sat at a table and motioned her over. She walked over and just stood raising an eyebrow at me.

"come on sit down I dont bite." I said with a smile.

She hesitated then said "ok. But before i do.i want to make this clear that this is NOT a date. Ok?"

I nodded and she sat down.

"so. I never caught ur name." I said. Even though I had when she got her coffee.

"Melody." She said. What a gorgeous name.

"pretty name. It suits u." I smiled she looked down at the table.

"anyone ever call u Mel?" I asked.

"ya...my boyfriend did." she said. My smile fell off my face. All the excitement drained out pf my face. Boyfriend? I took a sip of his drink.

"did?" I asked. She did say did.

"ya. We broke up. Two days ago." She said twirling the straw with her finger.

"oh. That's great." I said smiling again. Maybe i had a shot after all. Her head shot up.

"i mean...that's. Sad. I'm sorry..." I said. Trying to sound concerned. She giggled an adorable giggle. Then covered her mouth.

"no it's cute." I said smiling.


End file.
